sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Φυσική Ιδιότητα
Φυσική Ιδιότης Property - Είναι μία ιδιότητα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "ιδιότητα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Περιγραφή Κατάλογος A material's property is an intensive, often quantitative, property of some material. Quantitative properties may be used as a metric by which the benefits of one material versus another can be assessed, thereby aiding in materials selection. A property may be a constant or may be a function of one or more independent variables, such as temperature. Materials properties often vary to some degree according to the direction in the material in which they are measured, a condition referred to as anisotropy. Materials properties that relate to different physical phenomena often behave linearly (or approximately so) in a given operating range, and may then be modeled as a constant for that range. This linearization can significantly simplify the differential constitutive equations that the property describes. Some materials properties are used in relevant equations to predict the attributes of a system a priori. For example, if a material of a known specific heat gains or loses a known amount of heat, the temperature change of that material can be determined. Materials properties are most reliably measured by standardized test methods. Many such test methods have been documented by their respective user communities and published through ASTM International. Acoustical properties * Acoustical absorption * Speed of sound Atomic properties * Atomic mass * Atomic number: applies to pure elements only * Atomic weight: applies to individual isotopes or specific mixtures of isotopes of a given element. Chemical properties * Corrosion resistance * Hygroscopy * pH * Reactivity * Specific internal surface area * Surface energy * Surface tension Electrical properties * Dielectric constant * Dielectric strength * Electrical conductivity * Permittivity (επιτρεπτότητα) * Piezoelectric constants * Seebeck coefficient * permeability (διαπερατότητα) * resistivity (αντιστατότητα) Environmental properties * Embodied energy * Embodied water Magnetic properties * Curie temperature * Diamagnetism * Hysteresis * Permeability * reluctivity (απροθυμιτότητα) Manufacturing properties * Castability * Extruding temperature and pressure * Hardness * Machinability rating * Machining speeds and feeds Mechanical properties * friction (also depends on surface finish) * restitution * Compressive strength: stress a material can withstand before compressive failure (MPa) * Creep: the slow and gradual deformation of an object with respect to time * Ductility: Ability of a material to deform under tensile load (% elongation) * Fatigue limit: Maximum stress a material can withstand under repeated loading (MPa) * Flexural modulus * Flexural strength * Fracture toughness: Energy absorbed by unit area before the fracture of material (J/m^2) * Hardness: Ability to withstand surface indentation (e.g. Brinnell hardness number) * Plasticity : Ability of a material to undergo irreversible deformations (-) * Poisson's ratio: Ratio of lateral strain to axial strain (no units) * Resilience: Ability of a material to absorb energy when it is deformed elastically (M Pa) * Shear modulus: Ratio of shear stress to shear strain (M Pa) * Shear strain: in the angle between two perpendicular lines in a plane * Shear strength: Maximum shear stress a material can withstand * Specific modulus: Modulus per unit volume (M Pa/ m^3) * Specific strength: Strength per unit density (Nm/kg) * Specific weight: Weight per unit volume (N/m^3) * Surface roughness * Tensile strength: Maximum tensile stress a material can withstand before failure (MPa) * Yield strength: The stress at which a material starts to yield (MPa) * Young's modulus: Ratio of linear stress to linear strain (MPa) Optical properties * Absorbance * Birefringence * Color * Luminosity * Photosensitivity * Reflectivity * Refractive index * Scattering * Transmittance Radiological properties * Neutron cross-section * Specific activity Thermal properties * Autoignition temperature * Binary phase diagram * Boiling point * Coefficient of thermal expansion * Critical temperature * Curie point * Emissivity * Eutectic point * Flammability * Flash point * Glass transition temperature * Heat of fusion * Heat of vaporization * Inversion temperature * Melting point * Phase diagram * Pyrophoricity * Seebeck coefficient * Solidus * Specific heat * Thermal conductivity * Thermal diffusivity * Thermal expansion * Triple point * Vapor pressure * Vicat softening point Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *χαρακτηριστικό *ποσότητα *γνώρισμα *Φυσική Ιδιότητα * Χημική Ιδιότητα * Supervenience * Thermodynamic properties Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Κατηγορία:Φυσική